In many well related operations, a variety of devices and systems are used in performing oilfield services. Some applications utilize the devices and systems in simultaneous operations (SIMOPS) at a given well site. The well site may have multiple wellheads with various operations being performed simultaneously. For example, well stimulation operations can be performed concurrently with perforation operations and drilling operations.
The multiple wellheads at which simultaneous operations are performed often are in close proximity to each other. Additionally, the simultaneous operations can be performed by several different service companies. Because of the concurrent service operations and the close proximity of wellheads, the simultaneous operations potentially can create hazards. For example, breakages, ruptures, or other failures at one wellhead can create detrimental effects at adjacent wellheads. Attempts have been made to create a barrier between operations by erecting panels of steel. However, such panels are heavy, difficult to move from one position or location to another, and the installation of such panels proves labor and time intensive.